


If Dreams Came True

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: If dreams came true Buffy's certain she and Angel wouldn't be in this situation.





	If Dreams Came True

“Hello, Buffy.” 

That voice. It had always ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach and now was no different. Buffy swallowed, bracing herself for the impact of dealing with Angel face to face, in the flesh, rather than the ghost which still haunted her memories. Her mind. Her heart. And still burned in her soul. 

“Hello, Angel.” 

Buffy turned and realised that there was no way to brace herself for Angel. His dark eyes and flawless beauty still caused her stomach to tighten painfully and her heart to ache unbearably. 

All the while knowing the reason Angel had left her, Buffy still found herself growing bitter and broken over the distance Angel insisted on putting between them. Now it seemed it wasn’t just geographical (and hey, points to her for using a word like geographical), but in all ways. He was in touching distance and Buffy had never felt so far apart from him.   
She was standing in his home, and yet she felt like an intruder, when once he had welcomed her into his life. 

 

Still, it did not take the edge off her desire for him. It did not dull her love for him. 

It was Angel, and they were meant to be together. He was her friend as well as her soulmate and she missed him in every way. 

Faith was on some sort of rampage of revenge and Buffy was glad. She’d never say that out loud, found it hard to say it even to herself; but she was. It gave her a twisted reason to come to L.A. and see Angel again. 

Why was this her life? Hadn’t she sacrificed enough of her life already being the Slayer? Why was she forced to give up Angel too? 

If dreams came true she wouldn’t be in this situation. 

If dreams came true she’d be here in L.A. with Angel. She’d be anywhere in the world with Angel.

If dreams came true they’d be normal and have a normal life.

If dreams came true they’d watch their children grow. 

She had used college and slaying to try and fill the void left by Angel. She had tried to put him behind her, file him away under loved and lost. But it hadn’t worked.  
It would never work because it was Angel. 

If dreams came true…


End file.
